


Tell me the story about how much the sun loved the moon.

by TheRedRightHand



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Love, M/M, moon and sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedRightHand/pseuds/TheRedRightHand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little AU of how to compare Jim and Sebastian and their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me the story about how much the sun loved the moon.

Once upon a time there were two young men.   
One lived in the night, the other at day.  
James was the moon, the king of shadows in the darkest nights. His skin was pale as the finest alabaster, his hair black as night. Millions of tiny stars twinkled in each strand of hair and turned it into a second star-splattered sky. His eyes were almost as dark as the vast expanse of outer space. His clothes were made from finest fabrics. A silver coat he moved in a wide train behind him, with a golden collar on which all constellations named by people and so much more were pictures. When he stepped into the heavens stage, a dark veil lay with millions, if not billions of stars come over the earth. Sometimes he gave people shooting stars and with them hope, dreams and even nostalgia. He was the king of the darkness, watching over the world when it was night and he was called the moon. But many people were scared of him and this has made him sad.  
An then, there was Sebastian. The sun, brighter as every star and the knight of light. His skin was tanned, his hair so blond like gold and shone like a treasure. His eyes were clear as the air in the winter and as blue as the sky in summer. His clothes were robust, but just as elegant. In warm tones as maintained he dressed in a yellow shirt, an orange vest and red trousers. The people defined it as sunrise and sunset. When he stepped barefoot on sky stage, he gave people light, warmth and happiness. Humanity loved him, called him the origin of life. The force that kept everything alive and without him everything would be dead. In their eyes, he was the king.   
Rarely the two are seen together. When Sebastian stepped into the heaven, an impressive play of colours began. Pink, Orange and Yellow tones dominated and shone ever brighter until it was bright, friendly and blue. Sebastian wandered across the sky until he arrived at the horizon and disappeared there with rich colours behind him. Red, orange and even purple. And then James came. He brought slowly the darkness. He choked any light stretched on and showed the world the beauty of the night. Until he had to move in the morning for Sebastian and have to fled from the brightness.  
James was jealous of Sebastian. He could not bear that just a few people admired him. Every night when he stepped into heaven, he couldn’t see any people. They hid in their homes or ran without noticing him through streets. Jim remembered back to bygone days, where they still had admired him. Where people were outside to study his beautiful stars and admire them. But as time went the interest of humanity lost him. Only a few showed interest. Instead of interpreting his time in the sky with some positives, called the night angry and cold. Criminals use it to carry out their dark deeds. Much rather they rejoiced when they saw Sebastian. Sometimes Jim crept by day into his kingdom, was for people just a weak moon and watched how the world appeared on day. He saw children laughing and playing, saw people sitting outside and saw the joy of life and all the happiness. It made him sad, but he had to appear every night in the sky. But on some nights he couldn’t bear it and don’t even come out. These nights were called New Moon.   
But that was not the whole truth of his depression. The truth was, he loved Sebastian. He loved him, but he couldn’t be with him. Even Sebastian loved Jim, but even he could not get close to him. Of course, he realized how lonely the moon was and he wouldn’t like anything more than take him in his arms and kiss him. But he was not allowed. He also noticed how James crept into his kingdom and his heart beat faster. But at the same time it also broke, because he was not allowed to touch him. It hurts to look at him and realize this deep sadness in his eyes. Sometimes Jim looked at him too and Sebastian looked back. The sun always wanted to get closer to him, wanted to grab his face between his hands and tell him that everything would be fine, but Jim always turned around and fled, left the poor Sebastian back alone.   
The two lovers were suffering. They were so close and yet so far away. They couldn’t touch, couldn’t kiss each other and not show their love. Apart from a few rare exceptions. Every few years, when Jim needs the warmth and affection of Sebastian, this one is simply packed by him and drawn to him. On this day, Sebastian keeps his love easily in the arms, caressing his cheeks with both hands and leans his forehead against his. The two simply look at each other before Sebastian simply kiss his love. This kiss everyone on Earth can see. Each individual will witness its infinite and inseparable love. They call this experience eclipse, but for the lovers, it is a magical moment.   
And before the moon can leave, the sun whispers to him: "I love you. Without you I would never exist, my king. We'll meet again soon, I promise." Then he lets him go, and Jim can smile again.  
The love story of the sun and the moon is sad, but a big love can stand against everything.


End file.
